


HIS SECRET; OIHINA

by keiitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa drinks beer just because, Oikawa is kinda hoRnkNee, Pedro is mentioned briefly, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Requited Love, Rio Arc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiitsu/pseuds/keiitsu
Summary: “Let’s get started! Loser has to tell the winner a secret!” Shouyou cheered. Tooru only cringed. He was supposed to say a secret if he lost, and there was a problem with that. There was nothing he hid from the world except for his romantic attraction to Hinata Shouyou. Perhaps that’s what made him nervous for this game’s outcome; knowing that his one and only secret concerned his companion. Would he be mad? Would he push him away if he knew? Tooru surmised that he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if Shouyou distanced himself. He would truly live up to the title of the Grand King in terms of losing—whether it be in high-school to Ushijima and Kageyama, or love.Tooru could only bring himself to smirk amidst his destructive thoughts. “You’re on.”OROikawa Tooru has one secret, but when Hinata Shouyou challenges him to a game, he finds himself in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	HIS SECRET; OIHINA

**Author's Note:**

> HAIKYUU!! MANGA SPOILERS

The hot rays of Brazil’s sun filled the small hotel room, illuminating Oikawa Tooru’s lean frame as he sprawled his body out underneath the covers, desperate to fill every corner with  _ him _ . 

His phone rings obnoxiously; the mainstream Britney Spears song blaring through his phone’s speakers, vibrating the wooden table along with every bass line. He tilted his head to the nightstand’s direction, tutting lightly before hastily swiping his phone from the surface.

Without looking at the caller ID, Tooru answers the call with a tired “hello?” slipping past his lips. 

“Oikawa-san!” A jubilant, care-free voice chirped, sending a whirlpool of butterflies to involuntarily jumble his heart in knots.

“Shouyou, hello!” Tooru flushed a light shade of red at the sound of his voice, greeting back with more enthusiasm. He was a lot more energized than he was moments before Shouyou called. He adjusts himself, leaning against the oak headboard rather than laying limp in bed.

“My, what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your call during this fine afternoon?” 

“I just wanted to check up on you. Tomorrow’s your last day in Rio, and I was wondering if you’d like to go out for drinks and a round of beach volleyball?” The auburn-haired male inquired.

“Is my lovely kouhai going to pay for my dinner tomorrow?” He teased, causing the man on the other end to groan in displeasure. 

“Definitely not! I already spent my week’s worth of money buying Pedro and I’s groceries! It’s your turn next time, I promise I’ll pay you back.” He begged. Tooru exhales, letting out a puff of air as he attempts to hold back his laughter. 

“Kidding, kidding! Of course. But you’re now in my debt, got that?” 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata nearly shrieked in offense, “How dare you think of me as a person who can’t pay others back! You think I’m lame or something?” 

Tooru hums, resting a finger on his chin, looking up as he wracked his brain for fond memories. He knew that Hinata and him had limited time, so he did his best to recall most of their time together. He remembered a certain memory; one that solidified his growing feelings for the fiery ginger behind the phone. 

“There was this one time I won during one of our games and the prize was for me to be treated to some lovely Moqueca, but we ended up having to use my money because you ‘forgot your wallet at home’.” He finished. His finger erected towards the ceiling, swirling carelessly as he recalled the moment. 

Shouyou grumbled something incomprehensible— _ did he just cuss in Portuguese? _ —before letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“I said I was sorry! But, point taken, I guess.” He tacks on a hmph! to his words, emphasizing his displeasure. Tooru chuckles, deep and gentle, like the ocean waves brushing up against cream-colored sand. 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough teasing. Anyways, same meeting place? The docks, right? At what time?” 

“Yeah! We’ll have dinner last though, maybe nine? If you’re not too tired.” Shouyou stated, and Tooru could feel himself heat up. _Shouyou_ _ is concerned about my well-being, how sweet of him. _ Tooru sucked in a breath before letting a large, pearly grin decorate his face. 

“Tired? Never, especially not when I’m with you.” He coos. Tooru hears the younger male snort on the other side, biting back his laughter with a series of coughs. Tooru flushed red in embarrassment, feeling the heat reach the tip of his ears. Flirting with Shouyou was a gamble; at first, he may understand the premise of the punchline, but undermine the romantic effect by explaining it or laughing about it. Tooru was used to it, however, having flirted with countless oblivious fangirls. 

“Yeah, okay. We’ll see who gets the upper hand tomorrow.” The sound of rustling sheets filled his ear. “I gotta go eat lunch with Pedro, I’ll see you soon, senpai! Goodbye!”

Before Tooru could return the farewell, the phone line went dead, leaving nothing but a prolonged beep in its stead. He stands up, a flurry of giddiness conjuring within his stomach. He’s certainly excited, and he gathers the courage to tell the younger man his feelings after _tomorrow night_ . 

＊

Tooru found himself standing near the docks as he waited for his date companion to arrive, the warm air encapsulating him in a satisfying warmth that pricked at his insides. Whether it was from his excitement or the environment itself, he didn’t know. He was sparkling with enthusiasm, his caffeine colored eyes tirelessly scanning the beach for a shorter man with wild, fiery locks. Tooru proves himself lucky as he spots Shouyou walking to him with a cap concealing the majority of his auburn hair. The shorter male waved excitedly, causing Tooru to replicate his gesture with the tiniest expression of mirth. SShouyouhōyō walked closer and closer; the chestnut-haired man could feel the flames of adoration flick against his flesh, spreading an indescribable feeling through his bloodstream— _perhaps_ _adrenaline_? Tooru couldn’t place a name to this feeling; he was elated, overjoyed. He couldn’t prevent himself from smiling widely as the man of his affections stood in front of him, looking as handsome as ever. 

Tooru had glanced at Shouyou's shadowed features, his stomach churning as he observed his soft lips open and stretch with each syllable. Tooru’s orbs scanned for more, brushing over his smooth skin and his slightly pointed nose. He could feel his mouth water in yearning.  _ Oh no _ . Tooru awkwardly shuffled from side to side as a familiar feeling grew between his legs, prodding at the fabric of his volleyball shorts. The world goes silent around him; Tooru wonders if they’re all watching him stiffen over a daydream. 

“Oikawa-san? Hello? Are you alright?” Shouyou, bless his soul, scanned Tooru’s expression of embarrassment with concern. “If you aren’t feeling well we can just watch TV back at your hotel and order takeout.” 

Tooru shook his head, snapping back to reality. “I’m alright, no need to worry about me. I’m not an old man.” His statement produced a small cackle from the man in front of him, Tooru smiling at his small accomplishment. 

“Alright, we should go then.” 

They walked on the beachside, browsing stores but never buying much as they didn’t have an unlimited arsenal of money with them. The afternoon sun finally disappeared amongst a mountain of clouds, casting a gentle golden glow as they walked to the volleyball nets. Shouyou twirled the ball in his hands, throwing it up and catching it altogether as they arrived at their destination. The six-to-seven feet tall net was already prepared for them. Tooru shrugged off his sweater, revealing a dark blue muscle tee loosely hanging off of his body. The sleeves were low enough to reveal his external obliques, the muscles on his sides toned to perfection. Tooru breathed a sigh of relief in releasing himself from the confines of his stuffy sweater, even if it was a very thin layer of fabric. 

His eyes landed on Shouyou from across the net, watching as his biceps flexed underneath his bright red tank top. Tooru almost fell over from the sight of the younger man ruffling his own hair, looking astoundingly breathtaking as the sun’s glow hit him in all the right places. Tooru could almost feel himself getting lost in his daydreams once more if not for the ball that came barrelling towards his face. He caught it with ease, sending a light-hearted glare towards golden irises. Shouyou laughed loudly.

“Let’s get started! Loser has to tell the winner a secret!” Shouyou cheered. Tooru only cringed. He was supposed to say a secret if he lost, and there was a problem with that. There was nothing he hid from the world except for his romantic attraction to Hinata Shouyou. Perhaps that’s what made him nervous for this game’s outcome; knowing that his one and only secret concerned his companion. Would he be mad? Would he push him away if he knew? Tooru surmised that he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if Shouyou distanced himself. He would truly live up to the title of the Grand King in terms of losing—whether it be in high-school to Ushijima and Kageyama, or love. 

Tooru could only bring himself to smirk amidst his destructive thoughts. “You’re on.” 

＊

Tooru paled at the score gap.  _ Since when has Shouyou's mobility in the sand been better than in court?  _

The auburn-haired man reminded him of their score near the end; Tooru himself had twenty points, while Shouyou had twenty-four. The latter was one point away from winning, and Tooru was too far behind for salvation. Tooru cursed underneath his breath, watching as the man in front of him flexed his muscles as he smiled teasingly. 

“Are you afraid you’ll lose?” He grinned, a teasing lilt to his tone. Tooru pouted cutely (well, as much as he could portray the word cute). “I wonder what your secret is, Oikawa-san. I bet it’s embarrassing! The look on your face says it all!” 

“It’s not nice to make fun of your senpai.” He bit back, smiling wide. “You’ll be the one to say your secret, chibi-chan.” He points across the net. Shouyou only huffs and smirks, before raising the ball high in the air. 

The ball accelerates towards his figure as Shouyou's hand hits the ball squarely. Tooru saves it, much to his own relief, before spiking it back over. His mobility in the sand was weak—he still had trouble maneuvering through the grainy texture, and jumping in the sand was a set up for a faceplant. However, Tooru wished that the gods would at least bless him with luck just this once, sparing him of his incoming embarrassment. 

Shouyou replicated Tooru’s movements, sending the ball over once more, a predatory look in his honeyed orbs. It shot straight through his soul, injecting adrenaline into Tooru’s bloodstream. He rushed to dive towards the ball, which was a little ways away from him. He prepared himself for a face full of sand as he landed, barely reaching the ball as it limply bounced off of his fingertips and rolled across the sand. Tooru’s breath hitched in his throat as Shouyou let out a victory cheer. 

“In your face!” The younger of the two jumped around the net, wiggling his arms and body badly to imitate a dance. Tooru stood still, frozen as he thought of multiple ways to escape this situation. He had actually lost, and while that wouldn’t be a bad thing, the problem lies within the fact that Shouyou  _ is _ his secret. He pressed his lips shut, only staring at the shorter man as he twirled and wriggled like a baby worm. He decides that it's best to divert the attention until he brings it back up, an easy enough task that Shouyou would surely fall for.

“Congrats! I don’t know about you, but I’m in need of a drink. I’ll treat you to some bbq and whatever you want.” Tooru gathered his bearings and stiffly walked to the nearest restaurant, knowing that Shouyou would follow behind him. 

After talking to a waitress, the two find themselves seated across each other in a tiny booth, waiting for their drinks to come. Shouyou arched an eyebrow seeing as the former Seijoh captain was drowned in silence. Tooru holds his gaze, before locking onto the window, displaying the beachside as the evening winds brushed against the ocean waves. 

Tooru watched from his peripheral as Shouyou continued to observe him, his scrutinizing gaze trained on him and him only. While Tooru would have found this as flattering in other circumstances, he was actually quite nervous as he knew the man before him was not the naive little highschooler he’d known years prior. 

“Fess up, Oikawa-san!” He whined, his  pretty  lips curled into a frown. “We agreed on the rules and the punishment! I thought the Grand King would never back down from a fight!” 

Tooru chuckled awkwardly, “Well, I’m just deep in thought, don’t worry. I’ll still let you in on a secret.” 

_ You coward!  _ Tooru belittled himself mentally.  _ I said I was going to tell him  _ **_tonight_ ** _ , not right now!  _

Tooru scolded himself back and forth, his expression molding into three different emotions within five seconds. Shouyou snorted, slapping the older man back to reality. Tooru burned bright from embarrassment, he had forgotten Shōyō was sitting there and he was busy fighting himself to notice. 

“Okay, well, don’t push yourself senpai. I’m still trying to beat you at volleyball, so don’t kick the bucket early by thinking too hard.” He teased. The conversation ended at that, leaving them under a blanket of comfortable silence.

The waitress brought their drinks; a cold beer for Tooru (god bless his nerves) and a margarita for Shouyou. Both men thanked the lady and clinked their respective drinks gently, before taking a sip. 

“Wah, it’s so fresh! Feels great after a game!” Shouyou wailed happily, his face radiating his glee. Tooru was enraptured by Shouyou's expression, reveling in his beauty. From the way his nose bridge dipped gracefully to the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, Tooru could feel his face burn. He placed it on the beer, although he knew it was far from the truth. Hinata Shouyou was just that handsome, and Tooru knew he was a lost cause. 

Feeling brave, Tooru deliberately shifted forward, Shouyou's skin brushing against his, albeit briefly. The surface that connected with the latter’s leg set aflame, spreading throughout his whole body. Tooru gauged his reaction meticulously, watching with hooded eyes as Shouyou halted his actions, eyes quickly glancing down and back up as he took a shuddering breath. 

_ How interesting _ , Tooru notes,  _ the way he reacts to my touch is very interesting.  _

Before he could open his mouth, the same lady came by and dropped off their plates, the wonderful aroma of meat wafting through their noses. Shouyou wasted no time in inhaling his portion, throwing loose compliments about the food here and there. Tooru watched with slight mirth as he ate slowly, finding the younger’s tendency to pig out a cute bonus to his already captivating personality. Soon enough, they were both stuffed, sitting in comfortable silence aa Tooru paid the bill, sliding his credit card into the check and handing it to the waitress. 

“Thank you for the meal!” Shouyou thanked him with glowing cheeks. Tooru hummed in response, a small smile gracing his features. Both gathered their things and left the restaurant, falling in step as they trekked back to Tooru’s hotel.

“You’re welcome. Now about that secret..” 

＊

Tooru and Shouyou stood in front of the airport, the former’s belongings already checked into the baggage desk. The pair walked around aimlessly to pass the time, waiting until Tooru’s boarding time was called through the intercom. Sipping on a caramel frappuccino, Tooru leaned back, staring at the white ceiling. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about last night’s endeavors.

_ “You’re welcome. Now about that secret.” He catches Shouyou's attention, said man turning his head in his direction. “I have something to tell you before I leave.”  _

_ Shouyou paled considerably, eliciting a deep chuckle from Tooru’s figure. Tooru had figured that the man assumed the worst, shaking like a leaf while tightly clutching his bag strap. He placed a hand on Shouyou head, ruffling it gently.  _

_ “Don’t worry, chibi-chan. You’re not in trouble.” He states, catching the auburn-haired man sighing in relief. “Okay, well.. maybe.”  _

_ He laughs once more as the same terrified look crosses the other’s face.  _

_ “I’m joking!” _

_ “You better be!” Shouyou puffed his cheeks out, slapping Tooru’s arm. The latter almost keeled over in laughter at his irritated expression. _

_ “Here’s my stop. Meet me here and we’ll make our way to the airports, then I’ll tell you my secret.” Tooru steps away from him despite his primal urges to stay by his side and kiss his lips. The shorter man nods and greets him an excited goodnight, no doubt in anticipation of his secret.  _

_ Finally, the dam will break; and there, Tooru would be able to find out if chasing this love was worth it as he initially thought.  _

In the end, Tooru hadn’t managed to gather his courage that night, even with the help of alcohol buzzing through his bloodstream. His last chance was tomorrow and tomorrow only--and he’s got to make it work or else he’ll settle for burying himself six feet underground.

Tooru felt himself being shaken, prompting him to open his eyes.

“Senpai! You dozed off, they called your flight. Let’s go!” Shouyou tugged the taller male to the terminal gate, stopping in front of the entrance. Shouyou's hand lingered around his wrist for a little while longer before letting it fall limply to Tooru’s side. 

“Thank you for spending my last day with me. Not even Iwa-chan would do that.” Tooru beamed, Shouyou mirroring his smile shortly after. 

“Of course. Before you leave though, please tell me your secret. You said you would, and it is your punishment after all.” Shouyou grew serious, his smile softening at the edges and dropping into a small smile. Tooru’s heartbeat hammered throughout his chest, his words jumbled at the base of his throat. 

_ It’s now or never, you bumbling idiot!  _ He thought to himself. Mustering the courage to open his mouth, he gently clutched Shouyou's wrist, leaning next to his ear. 

“I’m completely enamored by you, chibi-chan. You are my greatest desire.” He whispered.

Tooru released his grip on the shorter male, readjusting his hair before turning around and leaving a stunned Shouyou in his wake. Once he was facing away from the flustered man, Tooru let out a sigh. He can’t say he’d be surprised if Shōyō didn’t reciprocate his feelings, or that he had already found himself in a loyal relationship with another; he did reveal his feelings unexpectedly after all. Every one of those possibilities tore his heart apart piece by piece but he refused to let the dark parts of his mind cloud his senses. 

He just wanted to go home.

However, when he neared the security line, a weight was suddenly placed upon his back. Slender but toned arms snaked around his torso, holding him close to his perpetrator. Tooru gasped before posing the person back gently, revealing a blushing Shouyou. 

“I think enamored means that you like me, so I like you too. I had to figure out what it meant and when I did, I came here as fast as I could.” He breathed, his lips slightly opened as he heaved. Tooru felt the world stop, leaving nothing but him and the man of his dreams. 

Had he heard him correctly? Hinata Shouyou, the man that enraptured Tooru’s entire being, had brought another dose of happiness throughout his body by reciprocating his feelings. Was this reality? Tooru could only stare at Shouyou incredulously, as if he had grown two heads. 

“I’m sorry, repeat it for me again?” Tooru was in denial—he refused to believe that this wasn’t just a dream. Shouyou glared at him, sighing in frustration as he shifted his sight on his toes, effectively boosting his height up by a smidge. 

“I like you.” 

“Hmm?” At this point, Tooru was just teasing him and they both knew that. Shouyou smacked his shoulder with a pout, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.   


  
“Don’t make me take it back!” He pouted. Tooru smiled amusedly, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips.

“I’m glad you feel the same way, chibi-chan. However,” Tooru glanced at the line gathered near the metal detector scanners and security guards, “I have a flight to make and i’m afraid we can’t spend time with each other in person anymore.” 

Shouyou nodded his head, his lips pressed in a thin line. “Yeah, I know that. The next time we’ll see each other might be when we’re going against each other.”

Tooru hummed in agreement. 

“Does that mean that you’ll go easy on me once you see me again?” He teased. 

“No! Just because I like you doesn’t mean you get special treatment!” Shouyou huffed. 

“Alright, alright, fine.” Tooru glanced once more at the line before sighing, hugging the shorter man close to his chest. “I really need to go now, it’s almost time for my flight to leave and as much as I have the urge to stay here with you, I have a team of my own in Argentina. I'll text you when I land okay?”

Shouyou nodded, staring up at Tooru with a small smile. “If you don’t text me, I’ll assume you’re dead, and then I’ll kick your ass! Stay safe.”

Tooru’s thumb brushed against his cheek, gently brushing against his skin. He leaned in, capturing Shouyou's lips halfway. Vanilla filled his senses; Shouyou tasted like a sweet treat on a summer night, Tooru thinks. He stands up straight, breaking apart from the sweet kiss he shared with his new lover. Shouyou's eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes, peering up at Tooru with admiration encapsulated within his irises. The latter feels warmth leave his side as the former lets go of his waist, falling limply to his sides.

“Goodbye, Oika-san.”

“Goodbye, chibi-chan.”

Tooru walks forward, looking back often to see Shouyou waving at him sporadically with a large smile on his face. Tooru languidly waves back, turning around once more without looking back.

He couldn’t wait to see him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'VE BEEN CONSTANTLY SHITTING OUT FICS AKAKAKKAKDJASNKADNASK
> 
> Tooth-rotting fluff with post time skip!oihina because i said so. No other reason!  
> ...oksomaybeiappliedtoazine 
> 
> BUT!! i am an avid oihina shipper, and i've started completely shipping them after the time skip. please have mercy on my heart writing all those names made me want to die because a friend pointed out that i've been using too much descriptive names and it takes away from the whole story so i tried keeping that in mind.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! :D
> 
> follow me!  
> insta: @flaerei  
> wattpad: @florynn-


End file.
